


The Lady Anthea

by archiesfrog



Category: Unknown Ajax - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiesfrog/pseuds/archiesfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the death of her grandfather Anthea Darracott faces the challenge of becoming Lady of Darracott Place while managing a house full of family - some more welcome than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Anthea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Sixthlight and Labellementeuse for beta reading and being a great cheering section. All remaining mistakes and period inconsistencies are, of course, mine.
> 
> Dear DesertVixen - I hope this story fills your prompt as you wished (I did deviate from it a little), and you enjoy the story. It was wonderful fun to write - I have spent the month in a pleasant haze of regency! So Happy Yuletide, and thank you for a great prompt and a lovely yuletide experience.

The family entire had been summoned again; at least those parts of it Lord D_ cared to pay any notice to. This time the summons was for an occasion even less happy than the meeting of an unwanted heir. Lord Darracott was dying. He was doing so in his own indomitable way – loudly, by inches and with cantankerous spirit. He quite refused to leave this earth until he had said his final piece to everyone. Included in this number was his favourite grandson, Richmond, who being currently posted to _ was nearly unreachable.

This left Elvira Darracott, and her daughter Anthea, in the unenviable position of playing constant sick nurses, a position Mrs Elvira Darracott did not take to well. For the restfulness and continued cheer of the entire household Mrs Anthea Darracott had taken it upon herself to employ any and every stratagem that passed through her head, and that of her husband, for the distraction and placation of her nervous mother. Hugo Darracott, it must be noted, despite the sorrow at the expected passing of the old gentleman, was largely amused by the flutter of womenfolk, yet went along amiably enough with his Anthea’s schemes. The first was the removal of the entire family back to the big house. While perhaps not essential for the nursing of Lord Darracott, the movement required close supervision, which Anthea gladly entrusted to her mother, thus removing the troublesome necessity from herself, and Mrs Elvira Darracott from the sick room – a masterful move, if only applauded as such by her husband.

Their family, with exception of Richmond, had also arrived. Anthea and Elvira split the household duties between them, and again Anthea conspired with Hugo to have her mother take as much of the hostessing duties as seemed possible. Her aunt Aurelia intimated the lack of propriety in not being met or properly attended by the nominal Lady of the house, as Anthea could reasonable be considered to be given her marriage to the heir. Anthea however did not feel capable of taking on all the duties of running such a large house as the Place, and was comfortable ignoring such strict notions, so abandoned her mother to her aunt’s company. She cheerfully left her cousins Claude and Vincent to fend for themselves, stating if they felt a particular urge to rusticate in the country, she was sure they could find amusements enough – and could bolt for town if not.

By the time Richmond received word his grandfather was failing, had applied for and received leave and finally made his way to Darracott Place, a full two months of Lord Darracott ailing had passed. It being past the Season, and even Mathew’s town jobbery being over for the year, the entire family were in residence at the Place when Richmond arrived. To the surprise of all, Lord Darracott proved true to his word, his stubbornness keeping him on earth only until he had seen his favourite before rapidly failing. He died the next Tuesday.

Claude and Matthew both departed Darracott Place shortly after. Lady Aurelia, however, informed her husband that she felt her continued presence, for at least a few additional weeks, would be a support for Mrs and Lady Darracott in this trying time of grief and change. Richmond, to his mother’s delight, was also staying on, as his leave was extended. When Hugo enquired as to Vincent’s plans over evening port, he responded that he wished to stay.

“I thought I’d kick my heels here a while – if that’s acceptable to Lord Ajax!”

“You’re welcome to stay as you wish, Vincent. I’ll ask you kindly to not fatch too much with my lass though, Anthea’s in something of a delicate condition.”

“Anthea delicate! Are you trying to cut a wheedle to decrease the arguments round here? That won’t fly as an excuse- she’s never been sick a day in her life, or not many of them.” Richmond quickly defended his sister’s constitution.

Vincent coughed delicately.

“Ah coz, I rather think you’ve got the wrong end of the stick with that one. Likely she has something of a woman’s complaint.”

“Awake on every suit, aren’t you Vincent? Aye, and with us moving to this old barrack I’m thinking some renovations are fast becoming essential. The old West Wing’d be a good place for a nursery, I’m thinking.”

Neither his brother-in-law nor cousin had anything much to say to Hugo on the subject of nurseries, and the gentlemen rejoined the ladies. When Anthea heard Vincent’s plans, she accused him of staying only because his pockets were to let – which he could not deny, thought was fast to assert to was only until the next quarter, and at any rate he was glad to be in the quiet of the country the better to avoid matchmaking mamas, a few of whom overlooked his status as son of a second son and felt such a high flyer must be an eligible match for their darlings. Neither Hugo nor Anthea raised further objections to his visit, though in the weeks following both were undeniably preoccupied and a little disinclined to entertain their guests.

\-----

A sevennight after Lord D_’s death Aurelia and Elvira Darracott were taking tea together in the afternoon. Elvira was less focused upon the conversation than she felt she truly ought to be. They had spent the early afternoon with yet another walk of the formal gardens. Aurelia’s mild hints, that from such a notable horticulturalist must carry the weight of order, were enough on their own to wear and distract one of sturdier character than Mrs Darracott. Additionally she was concerned about the partridges, which she recollected had not been fully suitable for the nights table, but she had yet to discuss an alternative with cook. If that was not enough to prey on her mind, she was also concerned with clearing out the West Wing. Hugo had been discussing making improvements in that part of the house, hinting at making it the site of a remodelled nursery, and she was trying to list the needed actions for clearing out the old furnishings. On mentioning some of this last thought to Aurelia, including what could be done immediately, and what should wait until spring, she was most bewildered by the lady’s calm question in reply.

“Really Elvira, you intend to continue to reside Darracott Place?”

“Darracott Place is my home Aurelia, I would hardly wish to live elsewhere. And where would I go? Bath? The waters might be enjoyable but I hardly think I should like to spend time there unaccompanied and our Hugo does not have the time to remove from the estate to accompany Anthea and myself. Not that Anthea should really be travelling in her condition.”

“Oh no, dear, I was speaking of your move to the Dower House. Are you waiting until the mourning period is over? These things are better done sooner than later, I feel. And if you are thinking of alterations, recollect that, after all, any renovations are best directed by the lady of the house when guests are not in residence.”

“The Dower House?” Elvira’s hands fluttered frantically as she exclaimed in horror. “Oh my, I never even thought – we know the ghost isn’t really there, but still the passageway – Hugo did make it ever so comfortable for all of us, with the greenery cut away the place was quite different, I assure you. Nevertheless it’s so far away that I hardly think – it’s scarcely safe, a lady all the way down there on her own. Anthea appreciates the help so, how could I assist at such a distance? Then again, the proper thing to do.” She quickly twisted herself into high fidgets, entangled between concern over propriety, safety, and her daughter’s potential wishes.

The idea had her so flustered she quite forgot to discuss the partridges with cook, and dinner was sadly far below her normal standards. Aurelia’s polite silence on the matter after the women had risen to the dining room discommoded her still more. When the gentlemen rejoined the party Anthea was relieved, for trading polite barbs with her aunt, while surreptitiously trying to quell the case of fidgets her mother had mysteriously developed over the course of the afternoon, had worn her strained nerves.

\-----

It was not until afternoon two days later that Anthea was able to speak with her mother alone in an attempt to discern the cause of her unease. While Elvira at first denied anything being the matter, Anthea pressed her.

“Really, mamma, you’ve been quite in the hips all day, and yesterday too. Just now you flustered your stitches, and that you never do except when grandfather’s been haranguing you. That can’t be the case anymore, so whatever has you blue as megrim?”

Elvira twisted her hands, and retorted that there was nothing the matter.

“Nonsense, don’t try and tell me such a clanker! If you think I won’t get it out of you, think again.”

“Impish child! Really Anthea, you’re a married lady now, some decorum from you would be appreciated, if not expected from those who know you best. Cant terms are most unladylike – people will think I raised you in a barn.”

“Fiddle. Really mama, what has you so worked up? Tell all.”

“I was showing Aurelia the north herbaceous border - ”

“No wonder you’re down, I find any gardening tours with my aunt to be a lowering experience. Indeed, the last one left me feeling quite three feet tall, and all of five!” Anthea interrupted.

“Well I hardly like to say – It is true Aurelia’s extensive knowledge can be a trifle intimidating – and when she lifts an eyebrow, and you just know that the under gardener should have weeded better it is quite distressing.” Elvira said. “But it isn’t that that has me concerned. Aurelia just reminded me that I should be thinking of moving soon.”

In little time Anthea had the entire story from her mother. She saw clearly that no amount of reassurance on her part would convey to her worried parent the joy she would feel if her mother chose to reside at the Place, and indeed the shock she experienced at the merest notion that her mother might not remain close by.

On considering the matter, she felt only reassurance from both herself and Hugo as to their wish for her continued presence would suffice. She was ready to fly up in boughs over her aunt’s interference. Brief thought showed her, however, that a direct snub would only make a mull of the situation. After all, the discussion of moving had passed in a private conversation between her mother and aunt and so her obvious intervention would be not at all the thing, showing herself to bad account without serving the purpose – and despite her mother’s occasional claims, her high spirits did not leave her devoid of propriety.

\-----

Since her mother’s confession that afternoon, Anthea had not had the opportunity for a private discussion with Hugo. First she had to wait until he returned from a ride to Sussex, for Hugo had gone that morning to visit with the tenants concerning the new sheep breeds, while Richmond and Vincent accompanied him for their own entertainment and, as Richmond said, “To ensure he hadn’t changed the place beyond all knowledge and reason the twelvemonth I’ve been gone”.

Then her attempts were stifled when they returned, for Richmond exhibited his usual disregard for time, resulting in a late return to the house for the three, and when Anthea tried to engage Hugo in conversation, Vincent interrupted fast.

“I say, Cuz, haven’t you noticed the time? While I’m sure his lordship” – with a mocking bow to Hugo, which was returned with twinkling equaminity – “Being lord of the manor, may easily decide to alter dinner time as he chooses, dashed if I don’t shudder at the thought of keeping my mother waiting, and we scarce have time to change as it is, without the May gathering you two delve into given half the chance.”

Anthea had to bow to this logic, although her patience wore thin enough to return Vincent’s barb with a quick return.

“Really Cuz, I had thought you were visiting to escape your own smell of April and May. Wasn’t the Lady Norwood eyeing you for her daughter?”

Vincent shuddered. “Low blow. The grandmother’s gimlet eyes haunt my nightmares, I assure you, to say nothing of matchmaking mamas.”

“Really Vincent, I was just thinking we should expand the house party a little. While we can’t entertain while in black gloves, your sister and close friend visiting us should hardly be exceptionable. Miss Norwood is a close friend of Julia’s, is she not? It might be nice to have some young female companionship. Perhaps I should write my cousin a letter.” Anthea’s smile showed her joke, but Vincent’s expression changed to a grimace of horror nonetheless.

Hugo chuckled. “Now Vincent, you should know better than to try crossing swords with our lass, right sharp claws she has. You’re not wrong about the time though, so we best be speedy.”

Anthea retired, frustrated in her original purpose but not displeased with the exchange.

\-----

Family dinner was somewhat strained. Elvira had not recovered her spirits. Anthea was so distracted she had to be prompted twice before recollecting herself to lead the women out after the meal. It was not until after the men had rejoined the company that Anthea resolved how to address the issue her aunt had raised with her mother. She started by turning to her cousin.

“Vincent, speaking of the Norwoods, I quite forgot to ask how Miss Norwoods’ mother was doing, and their grandmother too. Did you leave them well?”

“As you well know, I prefer to have as little to do with either woman as is possible, so I’m hardly the person to ask,” Vincent said.

“But really Vincent, wanting to avoid such a lovely family, one hosting your own sister too!”

“The mother is a flittergibbet, and the grandmother a positive harridan. The daughters themselves are singularly foolish. Lord Norwood is the best of the lot, in spending much of his time at White’s.”

“Still,” Anthea pursued, “Lady Norwood and her mother are wonderfully entertaining together, and it’s a joy to see such a close family, don’t you think?”

“If you are still trying to suggest I should join them, cousin, I suggest you should clear the bats from your attic. The whole family are highly disagreeable, and why anyone would wish to marry into that family, and indeed how Lady Norwood, or anyone, can live with her mother after all these years, is beyond my comprehension – begging your pardon Mama”. Vincent gave a short bow towards Lady Aurelia, who took the opportunity to join the conversation.

“Really Vincent, the Norwoods are perfectly respectable people, and while the living situation is perhaps a little unwise, there is nothing to it which makes their daughters any less eligible.”

Anthea seized this as her cue.  
“Indeed, Aunt, the Norwood girls are likely enough to make very good matches. Still, I see nothing irregular in their living arrangements. Indeed, I should be delighted to have the support of a parent when raising a family. Family’s best close, and a mother’s guidance can only be a blessing. The way that the Dowager Wellingsford dedicated herself to her daughter Norwood’s family, rather than staying in her son’s dower house, is in my opinion everything admirable. Wouldn’t you agree, Hugo?”

Despite Anthea’s inability to have a quite word with him prior to the conversation, Hugo had only to glance at his wife to know the proper response. “Quite so love, as you say, family is best close.”

Lady Aurelia was silenced, and most gracious with it. A surreptitious glance at her mother assured Anthea that Hugo’s reassurance had been taken to heart. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Lady of the house she might be, but with Hugo and her mother around she did not have to manage it alone. With renewed confidence Lady Anthea directed her attention back to the party at large, and suggested that for the amusement of the evening they play faro.


End file.
